lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Klaus-Dieter Klebsch
Klaus-Dieter Klebsch (* 4. April 1949) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Klaus-Dieter Klebsch machte von 1970 – 1973 eine Schauspielausbildung an Staatliche Schauspielschule Berlin (heute „Ernst Busch“). Von 1973-1995 wirkte er in Cottbus, Senftenberg, Potsdam und Berlin in verschiedenen Theaterproduktionen mit. 1973 begann er ebenfalls in TV- und Kinoproduktionen zu spielen. Seit 1976 synchronisiert er. Anfangs waren es nur Hörspielproduktionen und Dokumentationen. 1991 jedoch wurde er auch als Synchronsprecher für Werbung und Fernsehsynchronisationen entdeckt. Klebsch spielt bei der RTL Seifenoper Gute Zeiten – Schlechte Zeiten seit 2002 die Rolle des Hannes Bachmann. Sprechrollen Filme ''Alec Baldwin'' *In Das Attentat (1996), Rolle: Bobby DeLaughter *In Mississippi Delta – Im Sumpf der Rache (1996), Rolle: Dave Robicheaux *In Nicht schuldig (1996), Rolle: Lehrer *In Auf Messers Schneide – Rivalen am Abgrund (1997), Rolle: Robert Green *In Das Mercury Puzzle (1998), Rolle: Lt. Col. Nicholas Kudrow *In State and Main (2000), Rolle: Bob Barrenger *In Pearl Harbor (2002), Rolle: Lt. Col. James H. Doolittle *In Ein Kater macht Theater (2003), Rolle: Quinn *In Du stirbst nur zweimal (2003), Rolle: Paul Kane *In The Aviator (2004), Rolle: Juan Trippe *In Dick und Jane (2005), Rolle: McCallister *In Elizabethtown (2005), Rolle: Phil DeVoss ''Peter Stormare'' *In Armageddon (1998), Rolle: Lev Andropov *In 8mm – Acht Millimeter (1999), Rolle: Dino Velvet *In Chocolat – Ein kleiner Biss genügt (2000), Rolle: Serge Muscat *In Windtalkers (2002), Rolle: Gunnery Sergeant Hjelmstad *In Bad Company – Die Welt ist in guten Händen (2002), Rolle: Adrik Vas *In Brothers Grimm (2005), Rolle: Cavaldi ''Gabriel Byrne'' *In Der Mann in der eisernen Maske (1998), Rolle: D'Artagnan *In Stigmata (1999), Rolle: Father Andrew Kiernan *In Shade (2003), Rolle: Charlie Miller andere * Als "Hachiroh Tohbe / Erzähler" in Jin-Roh (1999) *Als Marcus Schmalzlockus (Sacapus) in Asterix, der Gallier (1967) Synchro (DVD 2001): Sächsisch *Als Außenminister in Ghost in the Shell (1995) Synchro (DVD 2005) *Für Jeffrey Combs in The Frighteners (1996), Rolle: Milton Dammers *Für Jeffrey Combs in Ich weiß noch immer, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (1998), Rolle: Hoteldirektor Mr. Brookes *Für Michael Kitchen in GoldenEye (1996), Rolle: Tanner *Für Michael Kitchen in Die Welt ist nicht genug (1999), Rolle: Tanner *Für Michael Madsen in Handschrift des Todes (1994) *Für Michael Madsen in Im Fadenkreuz des Todes (1999) *Für Fargas Antonio in Hip Hop Hood (1996), Rolle: Old School *Für Jean-Pierre Bacri in Ein Sommer an der See (1990), Rolle: Léon *Für Ray Baker in Trouble ohne Paddel (2004), Rolle: Sheriff Briggs *Für Michael Beattie in Stürmische Liebe – Swept Away (2003), Rolle: Debi *Für Ned Bellamy in Ein hoffnungsvoller Nachwuchskiller (1999), Rolle: Detective *Für Tom Berenger in Sliver (1993) *Für Xander Berkeley in Air Force One (1997), Rolle: Agent Gibbs *Für Marlon Brando in Superman (1978) Neusynchronisation, Rolle: Jor-El *Für Richard Bremmer in Halb tot (2002), Rolle: Sonny Eckvall *Für Clancy Brown in Die Verurteilten (1994), Rolle: Captain Byron T. Hadley *Für Robert John Burke in Geständnisse – Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002), Rolle: Ausbilder Jenks *Für Jere Burns in Greedy – Erben will gelernt sein (1994), Rolle: Glen *Für Michael Crabtree in Das Leben des David Gale (2002), Rolle: Gouverneur Hardin *Für Ted Danson in Der Soldat James Ryan (1998), Rolle: Cpt. Hamill *Für Giancarlo Esposito in Noch einmal Ferien (2006), Rolle: Senator Dillings *Für Miguel Ferrer in Traffic – Macht des Kartells (2000), Rolle: Eduardo Ruiz *Für Didier Flamand in Die purpurnen Flüsse (2000), Rolle: Dean *Für Frank Gio in Es war einmal in Amerika (1984) Synchro (DVD 2003), Rolle: Beefy *Für Michael Ironside in Denver P.D. – Killer Woman (1999) *Für Tchéky Karyo in Kiss of the Dragon (2001), Rolle: Richard *Für Maurice LaMarche in Team America: World Police (2004), Rolle: Alec Baldwin *Für Gérard Lanvin in Ball & Chain – Zwei Nieten und sechs Richtige (2002), Rolle: Moltès *Für Eugene Levy in Weil es Dich gibt (2001), Rolle: Mr. Pollay (Verkäufer) *Für Johan Leysen in Pakt der Wölfe (2001), Rolle: Beauterne *Für Thierry Lhermitte in Der kleine Scheißer (2003), Rolle: Vincent Porel *Für Tim Matheson in An deiner Seite (1999), Rolle: Marty *Für Richard McGonagle in Senseless (1998), Rolle: Robert Bellweather *Für Michael McKean in Casper – Wie alles begann (1997), Rolle: Bill Case *Für David Morse in 12 Monkeys (1995) *Für Harry Nehring in Schindlers Liste (1993), Rolle: Leo John *Für Terry O'Quinn in Verschwörung im Schatten (1997), Rolle:Frank Ridell *Für Gary Oldman in Das Magische Schwert – Die Legende von Camelot (1998), Rolle: 'Lord Ruber *Für Peter Onorati in Tycus – Tod aus dem All (2000) *Für Chazz Palminteri in Reine Nervensache (1999), Rolle: Primo Sidone *Für Will Patton in Abbotts – Wenn Hass die Liebe tötet (1997), Rolle: Lloyd Abbott *Für Bob Peck in Jurassic Park (1993), Rolle: Muldoon *Für Ron Perlman in Duell – Enemy at the Gates (2001) *Für Steve Rankin in 24 Stunden Angst (2002), Rolle: Hank Ferris *Für Renaud in Crime Spree – Ein gefährlicher Auftrag (2003), Rolle: Zero *Für Jean Reno in Der Tiger und der Schnee (2005), Rolle: Fuad *Für John Rothman in Gettysburg (1993), Rolle: Maj. Gen. John F. Reynolds *Für Nick Searcy in Cast Away – Verschollen (2000), Rolle: Stan *Für Wallace Shawn in Der Goofy Film (1995), Rolle:Direktor Mazur *Für Tony Simotes in Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung (1991), Rolle: Wache bei Cyberdyne *Für Malcolm Sinclair in V wie Vendetta (2006), Rolle: Wilson *Für Gary Taggart in JFK – Tatort Dallas (1991), Rolle: Arzt *Für Jean-Louis Tribes in Doppelte Tarnung (1993), Rolle: Roche *Für Glynn Turman in Sahara – Abenteuer in der Wüste (2005) *Für Fred Ward in Genug! (2002), Rolle: Jupiter *Für Daniel Webb in Alien 3 (1992), Rolle: Morse *Für Forest Whitaker in Der Feind in den eigenen Reihen (1994) *Für Barry Williams in Die Brady Family (1995), Rolle: Musikproduzent *Für Lambert Wilson in Catwoman (2004) *Für Ray Wise in Die Wiege der Sonne (1993), Rolle: Senator John Morton *Für James Woods in Ein neuer Tag im Paradies (1998) Serien * Als Don Kanallie in Käpt'n Balu und seine tollkühne Crew (1990-94) * Als Inspektor Jyuzou Megure in Detektiv Conan (1996) * Als Devimon in Digimon (1999-2003) * Für William Sadler in Roswell (1999-2002), Rolle: Sheriff Jim Valenti * Für William Sadler in Tru Calling – Schicksal Reloaded (2003-05), Rolle: Travis * Als Mechanikles in Aladdin (1993-95) * Als Dad in Typisch Andy (2001-) * Für Alec Baldwin in Friends (1994-2004) in Ep. "Prophezeiung der Teeblätter / Zu Tränen gerührt", Rolle: Parker * Für Michael Beck in Babylon 5 – Crusade (1999), Rolle: Mr. Jones * Als Ron Canada in Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (1987-94), in Ep. "Das künstliche Paradies", Rolle: Marcus Benbeck * Für Ted Danson in Lass es, Larry! (2000-) * Für Kevin Dobson in F/X (1996-98), Rolle: Leo McCarthy * Für William Forward in Babylon 5 (1994-98), Rolle: Lord Refa * Für John Glover in Smallville (2001-), Rolle: Lionel Luthor * Für David Haig in Inspektor Fowler (1995-96), Rolle: Det. Insp. Derek Grim * Für Anthony LaPaglia in Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (2002-), Rolle: Jack Malone * Für Hugh Laurie in Dr. House (2004), Rolle: Dr. Gregory House * Für William H. Macy in Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (1994-), Rolle: Dr. David Morgenstern * Für David Purdham in Monk (2002-) in Ep. "Mr. Monk und Natalie fischen im Dunkeln", Rolle: Lyle Peck * Für Alan Rachins in Dharma & Greg (1997-2002), Rolle: Larry Finkelstein * Für Michael Richards in Seinfeld (1990-98), Rolle: Cosmo Kramer * Für Paul Rugg in Pinky und der Brain (1995-98), Rolle: Sultana Sultana / Santana Santana * Für Joe Spano in Navy CIS (2003-), Rolle: FBI Agent T.C. Fornell * Für Jan Unger in Dune – Der Wüstenplanet (2000), Rolle: Piter DeVries * Für Kenneth Welsh in Twin Peaks (1990-91), Rolle: Windom Earle * Für Brett Cullen in Lost (2005), Rolle: Goodwin Links * Agentur Stimmgerecht: Klaus-Dieter Klebsch K en:Klaus-Dieter Klebsch